The invention discloses a method of preparing a trace element solution, which includes the steps of providing at least one EDTA-complex; of providing a sodium selenite solution; and of combining the EDTA-complex(es) and the sodium selenite solution. The invention further discloses at least one EDTA complex prepared by using disodium EDTA or EDTA acid; selenium; and any other suitable mineral.
The present invention relates to trace elements.
It has been found that there is a deficiency of certain trace elements in pastures for livestock in particular areas in South Africa and also in other countries. Various suggestions have been made to provide the required trace elements to such animals. Different chemical compounds and complexes have been investigated for applying the trace elements by way of licks, drenches or injections.
In general the problem with injectable solutions is that there are too low concentrations of the minerals in the solutions. This means that relatively large quantities have to be injected, which in turn cause tissue damage and also abscesses at the site of injection. Furthermore, it is generally the case that different trace elements seldomly are individually sufficient. This means that two or more trace element solutions have to be provided by way of separate injections.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,116 (Howard) discloses mineral-containing therapeutic compositions containing EDTA complexes of trace elements. Notably, U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,116 utilises tetra-sodium EDTA, a selenium glycine complex, and metal chlorides for the preparation of the EDTA complexes. Unfortunately, the chloride ions cause contamination and each complex solution is to be made individually. Furthermore, overnight time is required for complexing and heating up afterward to speed up the process requires extra apparatus. If mixtures are required, the individual solutions are to be blended. If various concentrations as well as compositions are to be made, it can only be done in a cumbersome way, requiring extra apparatus. A further problem may arise when mixtures of high concentration are needed. In certain cases it would be impossible to deliver them, because mixing is always accompanied by dilution.
It is an object of the invention to suggest methods and means for overcoming these problems.
In the specification and claims the expression EDTA refers to ethylene diaminotetraacetic acid (C10,H16O8N2 or (HO2CH2C)2NCH2CH2N-(CH2CO2H)2).
According to the invention, a method of preparing a trace element solution includes the steps
(a) of providing at least one EDTA-complex;
(b) of providing a sodium selenite solution; and
(c) of combining the EDTA-complex(es) and the sodium selenite solution.
If more than one EDTA-complex is used, these EDTA-complexes may be prepared in a single continuous process.
The EDTA-complex(es) may be prepared by using disodium EDTA or EDTA acid.
The EDTA-complex(es) may be prepared by using at least one selected from the group consisting of metal oxides, metal hydroxides and metal carbonates.
The EDTA-complex(es) may include at least one of the metal compounds selected from the group consisting of copper, manganese, zinc, molybdenum and chromium.
A trace element solution as prepared by a method as set out herein.
Also, according to the invention, a trace element solution includes
(a) at least one EDTA complex prepared by using disodium EDTA or EDTA acid;
(b) selenium; and
(c) any other suitable mineral.
The solution may be an injectable solution.
The solution may be a drenchable solution.
Further according to the invention a stock lick includes
(a) at least one EDTA complex prepared by using disodium EDTA or EDTA acid;
(b) selenium; and
(c) any other suitable mineral.
Also, according to the invention, a method of providing trace elements to animals, such as livestock includes the steps of preparing a trace element solution set out herein and of providing the solution in a suitable quantity to an animal.